Alelulia
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Maybe I've been here before. I know this room, I've walked this floor.
1. Chapter 1

It would seem my Monk muse has returned to me with a full length story, and that may not be a good thing! Read on...

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom!"

Natalie Teeger laughed at her daughter's indignant tone. She remembered thirteen and all the drama that accompanied that major milestone. First kisses, first boyfriends, first heartaches and first betrayals. She knew if her daughter was anything like her, and she was, she would be in for a rough few years. They both would. It was the way of the world, the way of becoming a woman. It was a daunting prospect, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's the truth, Julie!" Glancing at her daughter, Natalie grinned. Julie sat in the passenger's seat, her head resting against the window. Her expression softened noticeably. "I love you, sweetheart."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Love you, too, Mom."

"That's my girl." Natalie returned her attention to the street in front of them.

Several seconds later, a truck slammed into Natalie's side of the car, and all she heard amidst the screeching tires and shattering glass was the terrified screams of her daughter.

Then…nothing.

* * *

A bystander heading down the sidewalk witnessed the truck hit the small car, and she quickly reached into her purse and retrieved her cell phone, then dialed 911.

"Yes, I just saw a wreck!"

* * *

Leland Stottlemeyer smiled as he closed the file in front of him and turned on his computer. As it booted up, he sat back in his chair and let out a deep breath. His life was finally at a good point. He was divorced, but he was on good terms with his wife and could see his boys whenever he wanted to. He had a great job, the best colleagues a guy could ask for, and friends he could really count on.

Yes, his life was good.

His door suddenly swung open, shaking the walls of his office. Randy Disher burst into the small area, panting heavily. Stottlemeyer frowned and sat up in his chair. "Randy, what the hell-"

"There was an accident," the younger man managed, his eyes wide and filled with pain.

Immediately Stottlemeyer got to his feet. "Who was it?"

"Natalie and Julie."

"What do we know?" he demanded shakily.

Stottlemeyer didn't miss the way Randy's eyes filled with tears, and a rock settled in his stomach. "Randy?"

"Julie was taken to Mercy General. Responding officers say she has a broken leg and fractured ribs, along with a bad concussion from her head hitting her window."

"And Natalie?" Stottlemeyer prompted, feeling every bit his fifty-two years. "What about Natalie?"

"She didn't make it, Captain."

The ceiling did a slow revolution above him, and he grabbed at his desk to steady himself. "What?" he heard himself whisper hoarsely.

"The truck hit Natalie's side of the car." Tears began rolling down Randy's cheeks.

"Leland, she died at the scene."

To Be Continued...


	2. Golden

I've been watching Monk all day, and a lot of inspiration for this came from one scene in the episode Mr. Monk Goes to a Wedding. When the 'bride' grabs Natalie's brother and holds a knife to his throat, Monk grabs Julie and shields her from harm. I had never noticed it before, and I love it! The other inspiration for this story comes from Kate Voegle's version of Hallelujah. Give it a listen while reading this chapter, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stottlemeyer fought to pull himself together as he and Randy drove to Monk's home. A miserable silence had permeated the car, but in his head he heard Randy's words play over and over again like a broken record.

_She died at the scene_.

_She didn't make it._

_Natalie was dead._

They reached Monk's home long before Stottlemeyer was ready, and his feet were heavy as he got out of the car and trudged all the way to Monk's front door.

He couldn't do this.

Losing Trudy had nearly killed Monk all those years ago. Then when Sharona had left, Monk had been completely devastated and she was still alive. Stottlemeyer had been convinced they wouldn't find anyone who could take Sharona's place, until a young single mother killed an intruder who had broken into her home. Natalie had changed Monk in so many ways, and it was like Monk wasn't even the same man anymore. Almost.

He brought his hand up, pausing for a long time before he finally rapped it gently against Monk's door.

The door swung open several moments later and Stottlemeyer came face to face with his oldest and dearest friend. For a moment, he froze. How could he do this to Monk again? How could he be the one to deliver the news of the death of another woman Monk had cared so deeply for?

"Captain? What's going on? Is there a case?"

He felt Randy come up behind him. "Monk, it's Natalie."

Immediately Monk noticeably tensed. "What about her? Is she okay?"

"Monk…Adrian…" He reached out to grasp his friend's shoulder.

Monk pulled just out of his reach. "Where is she?"

"She and Julie were driving earlier… A truck hit them." The lump in his throat became even more painful and hard to talk around.

Monk's eyes widened. "No… What hospital are they in?" He reached for his jacket and yanked it off the coat rack before pulling it roughly over his arms. "Never mind, you can tell me on the way."

"Monk." Stottlemeyer stepped over the threshold and grabbed his friend's arm. "I'm so sorry."

"No, don't…"

"Julie is okay. She has a broken leg and fractured ribs, but she'll be just fine." He didn't miss the slight relief in Monk's eyes when he said the words. He hated himself for what he was about to do. "Natalie…"

"Don't say it," Monk moaned, his brown eyes pleading. "Please Leland, don't say it."

"I'm sorry, Monk. She was already gone when the paramedics got there."

Monk's face twisted in agony.

"I don't know anything else about what happened, but she's gone, Adrian."

Suddenly Monk's knees buckled and he crashed to the floor, pulling Stottlemeyer with him.

Feeling sick, Stottlemeyer wrapped his arms around his longtime friend and roughly pulled him against his chest. Monk struggled for a moment before giving up and burying his face in Stottlemeyer's chest, holding onto him for all he was worth.

"I'm so sorry, Adrian," he whispered over and over again as his best friend wept helplessly in sorrow and rage. This scene was so familiar; Monk had reacted nearly the same way when Stottlemeyer had been forced to tell him about Trudy's death. Stottlemeyer cursed God for this. Hadn't Monk suffered enough? Wasn't it enough that he had lost his wife? Did he really have to lose Natalie, too? And what about Julie? The girl had already lost her father. Now her mother was gone, too.

After a while, Stottlemeyer pulled back just a little. "Monk, listen to me. I know you're hurting; Natalie was an amazing woman. But Julie's alone in the hospital. We need to get down there."

Monk groaned softly. "Julie…"

"Yeah. Julie." Stottlemeyer gently pulled Monk to his feet.

"She-She's okay? You're sure?"

"Yes, Monk. She's a little banged up, but she's going to be fine." That was a lie. The girl had lost both of her parents. She wasn't going to be okay, not for a long time.

"I…I need to see her."

"Who? Natalie? You can't-"

"No. Julie." Monk pulled wipes out of his pocket and ran one over his red cheeks.

Sudden understanding dawned on Stottlemeyer. "Yeah, okay. I'll take you to the hospital."

Monk leaned heavily on Stottlemeyer as they left the building. Stottlemeyer gladly supported his friend all the way to the car, barely noticing Randy as he followed along behind them. When they reached the car, Monk climbed into the passenger's seat and Stottlemeyer closed the door while Randy got into the back. Once they were all in the car, Stottlemeyer drove them to Mercy General. Monk was silent the entire trip. Stottlemeyer heard the occasional sniffle come from Randy in the backseat, and Monk stared out the window.

Ten minutes later, the three men arrived at Mercy General. Stottlemeyer led them to the nurse's desk and flashed his badge. "My name's Captain Leland Stottlemeyer. We're here to see one of your patients, Julie Teeger. She was brought in earlier after a car wreck."

The nurse studied his badge before tapping on the keyboard in front of her. "I'm sorry, but only family is permitted to see Miss Teeger at the moment."

Rage bubbled up in Stottlemeyer's chest. Before he could let rational thought take over, he shouted, "Her mother just _died_! _We _are her family now!"

The nurse looked slightly startled by his outburst but she remained calm. "There's a next-of-kin listed in her file. An Adrian Monk."

Stottlemeyer was struck by the immense mix of sadness and gratitude he felt at her words. Natalie was a bright young woman who loved her daughter more than anything. He was happy she had planned for the worst with the hope she would never need it. "This is Adrian Monk," he replied, grabbing Monk's shoulder and pulling him forward so the nurse could see him.

Monk mumbled something before pulling out his ID and handing it to the nurse. "Former detective Adrian Monk. Natalie Teeger is-was my assistant."

She glanced at the ID and nodded. "Julie is upstairs in room 405."

Before anyone could speak, Monk bolted from the desk and in the direction of the elevator.

"Monk!"

Stottlemeyer took off after him, leaving Randy at the nurse's desk. "Monk, wait!" He saw Monk get into an open elevator and he pushed himself harder, but he didn't make it in time. The elevator doors closed moments before he reached them. He slammed his hand against a wall and swore, then jabbed repeatedly at the up button. A short eternity passed before the doors finally opened again and he ran through them.

Julie's room was several floors up. He waited impatiently for the elevator ride to end, and when it did, he darted through the open doors and counted rooms until he finally found Julie's. He heard Monk's voice and soft sobbing when he opened the door. Moving as quietly as possible, he entered the room.

Julie was lying in the bed, her broken leg carefully supported by several pillows. Her fair skin was bruised and she was crying. Stottlemeyer had expected that.

What he hadn't expected was to see Monk sitting on the bed with her, his arms carefully wrapped around the young girl's shoulders. She was clinging to him and sobbing into his shoulder as he held her tightly and ran one hand gently over her knotted hair. The sight spoke volumes about the road that lay ahead of them, especially when Stottlemeyer saw tears roll freely down Monk's cheeks.

How were they going to get through this?

To Be Continued...


End file.
